The Vale twins
by co toon's
Summary: Dante find out something he never thought possible.


_years before the show began._

Dante walked to a cherry tree in the park. He promised to meet a friend there.

"Molly." Dante called.

Molly turn to see him. Her hair was pale brown and her eyes were blue.

"Dante." Molly said.

"So what you want to talk about?"

"Dante, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I have been give a jod offer in Netherlands."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Forever."

"Why are you going?"

"I'm sorry Dante."

"Molly, tell me."

"I can't. I sorry. I have to go." Molly said.

She ran fast away from the cherry tree. Dante watch as she ran, tears falling down.

"...Why..." Dante muttered.

He never saw her again.

_Present time_.

Dante sat down watching the teens run around. Dante wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. Sofie had something in her hand. Den was chasing her. Lok was laughing at it.

"Is this your girlfriend, Den?" Sofie teased lightly.

"No Sofie! Give it back! It's important!"

"Aw! Who is she?"

"No-one! Just give it back!" Den said, he was tearing up.

Sofie stopped. Den took the picture back.

"Oh, sorry Den I didn't realize it was that important." Sofie said.

"It fine. It's just... This is the only picture I have of her."

"Is she your mother?" Lok asked.

Den nodded, holding the picture close to his chest. Den sat down next to Dante. Sofie frouned and sat next to Lok.

Dante looked at the picture. It was Molly.

"Who's your mother?" Dante asked

"Don't know. They never told us. We just had this picture of her. Harrison hated it. It reminded him of something that we lost, but I like it. It makes me feel like I know her, just a bit."

"I am sure she was lovely."

"I have to go. I'll be back in a hour or two." Dante said.

Dante rushed out of the house and quickly called up Metz.

"Dante? What is it?" Ge asked.

"Metz, I don't know how to say this. I could just be over reacting."

"What wrong Dante?"

"I saw a picture of Den mum. It Molly."

"The same one?"

"I could tell her form a mile away."

"I hope you're not think what I think you are."

"Molly left 17 years ago, Den 16 and 3 mouths. There is a chance that I could be-"

"Or she cheated. Or something else happend."

"Can we check?"

"Fine. Your lucky we have a same of Den's and Molly's blood. I'm in the base in Venice. Get here quickly."

"I'm on my way." Dante said.

He walked quickly frough the streets of his beloved city. He learnt to love tge city and all the little clicks.

Once he got to the safe house, he hurried alone the corredor. Metz was waiting for him.

"Dante." He said.

"Let's just do this." Dante said.

Mezt took the sample of Den's and Molly's blood. They matched up. Molly was Den's mother as the already knew. Dante roled up his sleve.

"Dante, are you sure about this?" Mezt asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"If you're not, it could change how you see the Den and your memory of Molly. Even if you are, things could get complicated."

"I don't care. I have to know."

"Okay. let get this over with." Metz said.

They took the blood sample. Mezt went over to comare it. Dante sat there, waiting. Could it be? It felt like an eternity had past before the results came in.

"It... positive." Metz said speakless.

"... so, that why she left."

"Dante, please. I remember how bad your break-up was. I don't want you to go frough it again. Let just forget this happened."

"What about Den? He has no one. I can't stay here and watch him struggle alone. And Harrison, he would be here if I knew. If I helped. I can't forget. I have to do something."

"I know you do. Just, be gentle."

"I'll try." With that, Dante walked off.

He couldn't believe it. Molly was always scared so it make sence she would try hide form things. But this big? Dante had children. His own children. He never knew and now they were alone. How could this of happened.

He returned to his team. Sofie wasn't there anymore. Lok and Den were talking about something.

"Dante your back." Den said.

Dante sat down. He grabbed Den. He held his child close to him. Dante tried to stop his tears from falling.

"Dante?" Den said.

"I sorry, I'm sorry. If I knew I never."

"Dante, what's wrong?"

"She never told me. You have to believe that."

"Dante, please, you're scaring me."

"Molly. That was the name of your mother. She was my girlfriend."

"Dante your not say what I think you are." Lok said.

Den looked closely at Dante. It took him a few minutes, then tears started to fall.

"Your not, are you?" Den said.

"I'm sorry. She left and never told me. I am sorry."

"Your my Daddy?"

"... Yes." Dante said.

Den staired at Dante for a second. Then he started to cry and burrow his head into Dante's neck. Dante held his child, muttering sweet nothings.

"I'm here now, and I'm not leaving." Dante said.

"P-promise?"

"Promise." Dante said.

Lok just watch.

* * *

Harrison took it a different. He and Den were battling. Harrison got some good punches in and Den feel down.

Tantras and Dante were fighting on the side but Dante knocked him down.

"That enough!" Dante yelled.

He charged into battle and push Harrison away. Then, he help Den to gis feet.

"I think you two need a time out." Dante said.

"You don't get to tell ME what to do!"

"Yes I do."

"Can it! Your not my old man!"

"Well, actually."

"I think it better if we sit down to talk about it."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Dante is are... dad." Den said.

Harrison froze. He shock his head.

"No, you're lieing to me!" He yelled.

"I did a DNA test. Unless your not Den brother, you are my son."

"Where were you?!"

"She never told me. If I had known-"

"NO! I don't what to here it!" Harrison cried.

Tantras got up and walked to Harrison. By now, Harrison was crying. Pain ran fough his hole body.

"Harrison. We need to go." Tantras said.

"No! He has to pay! He can't, He not."

"Harrison now." Tantras said.

Then they disappear.

* * *

After the spiral war, the team reasted. Sitting on the ground of the war field. Den snuggled up to his father. Dante watch over.

Slowly, Harrison walked up to them.

"Um, hi." He said quietly.

"Harrison..."

"How does this work?"

"You'll stay with me and Den."

"No! I mean- us as in... you know."

"About you being me children? I can't say. I've been trying to get use to it all. I know that things haven't been good in your life, but I promise that I never leave."

"You die. I saw how it hurt Den. He shut down. I don't want that to happen again."

"Do you think I do too?"

"..."

"There's still so much I need to learn. The true is, I don't have much more clue about what is going to happen then you. All I can do is promise nto do my best. Maybe, we can work it out together, the three of us?"

"I think I like that." Harrison said.

He sat down next to his brother. After a while the all sat close to eachother. The little family.

Broke but fixing slowly.


End file.
